All I Want For Christmas is You
by AndyPain
Summary: Especial Navideño – La noche de Navidad, esa noche que deja descansar hasta la más grande Estrella Pop y permite que la mejor guionista de series de Terror sea algo dulce… o quizás no…


Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Este fic fue escrito para honrar la actividad Navideña del **VicJORIous Team**

_**All I Want For Christmas is You**_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is you,  
You Baby_

"Ok, Tori… última entrevista del día y luego a casa" Pensaba la cantante mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sillón del show " Un café con Ian Lafeey"

La cantante había estado trabajando sin cesar desde hace unas semanas, con varios eventos navideños y, esta entrevista sería la última, antes de poder regresar a su casa a pasar la navidad con su familia.

A decir verdad, a sus 26 años y llevando tiempo en el negocio, sabía que este tipo de vida le esperaba…pero nunca se imagino que las responsabilidades y la agenda de una estrella del pop la agotara tanto… aun en épocas navideñas… aun en vísperas de navidad… aun a estas horas de la noche.

"Me va a matar" pensaba con preocupación, mientras sonreía al publico del show, cuando Ian, el anfitrión, la anunciaba. "Espero que sea una entrevista rápida, todavía debo cambiarme y salir nuevamente… me va a matar, llegaremos tarde" seguía preocupándose.

Ian, un elegante señor de traje, que ahora llevaba un tupido sombrero navideño, comenzó la entrevista con carisma y una gran sonrisa, haciendo referencia a lo hermosa que se veía esa noche… y no era para menos.

Al ser un importante Show, su agente contrato a un aclamado diseñador, que asesoró a la misma. Tori lucía un vestido corto en straples, de un dorado opaco, que hacia resaltar el tono tostado de su piel, unos zapatitos a juego. Llevaba un cinto negro que acompañaba al vestido y para terminar, el pelo recogido, que hacía que unos hermosos pendientes de oro resaltaran.

-Gracias Ian, tu también estas muy guapo… con ese gorro, ya sabes, el espíritu navideño suele ser… tan sexy- bromeo la cantante, recibiendo algunas pequeñas risas del público.

La entrevista siguió con naturalidad, con algunas bromas más de parte de Tori y algunos halagos del anfitrión, haciendo referencia a su carrera y a los últimos eventos asistidos…

-Y dime… "Vick" ¿ya tienes planes para esta noche?- pregunto finalmente el anfitrión- sé que hay algunas fiestas hoy, ya sabes, de estrellas importantes… a mi no me invitaron a ninguna pero… si voy contigo quizás me dejen pasar- Bromeo Ian, arrancando algunas risas mas del público.

-Ohhh Ian, me encantaría ir contigo… pero ya tengo planes- Contesto la cantante con una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro, seguro te están esperando en casa ¿no?- el elegante hombre le guiñaba un ojo. Tori sonrió aun más y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Así es, me están esperando… no sabes cuánto- menciono esto último recordando que posiblemente la decapitarían si no se daba prisa. Pero el público interpreto esto de manera tierna y una enorme exclamación de ternura se escucho entre ellos.

-Bueno, no quiero demorarte mas… fue un placer tener a Victoria Vega aquí con nosotros ¡¿o me equivoco gente?! – el publico rápidamente aplaudió, mientras Ian se acercaba para despedir a Tori, dando por finalizada la entrevista.

…

-Por favor, por favor, por favor…- Rogaba la morena frente a la puerta del elevador, que todavía no llegaba.

Uno de los productores del show se había ofrecido a llevarla, y esto le hizo ganar algunos minutos. Lo bueno de tener un departamento en Hollywood, era que la casa de sus padres no le quedaba lejos… aun así debía reconocer que estaba sobre la hora.

El elevador finalmente llego.

Una vez en su piso, la morena busco las llaves. Apenas abrió la puerta, algo abultado le golpeo la cara, haciendo que se confundiera un poco.

-¡Hasta que llegas! Ese es el regalo de tu padre, apúrate a envolverlo- Fue lo único que escucho, se quito la prenda del rostro y vio que era un hermosos suéter en rojo, parecía muy fino.

Tori se apresuro a doblar sus mangas. Finalmente levanto su vista y pudo ver a la causante de su ataque.

Jade estaba sentada en el sofá del juego de living. Ya vestía un vestido corto en mangas largas en negro y llevaba el pelo suelto. En frente de ella se podía ver algunos regalos y bolsas, mientras esta a su vez metía otra prenda en un paquete.

Tori se acerco a la mesa ratona y agarro otro paquete navideño que estaba vacío. Acomodo el suéter allí y lo cerro.

Se paro dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

La primera sala del departamento era amplia. Al entrar uno se podía topar directamente con la sala de estar, que estaba conformada por un juego de living, con un amplio sofá que ahora estaba siendo ocupado por Jade y los regalos, dos sillones a juego, una elegante mesa ratona, y en frente donde estaba ubicado la pared, se podía ver un televisor plasma, asesorado con todas las funciones que el entretenimiento tecnológico pueda brindar. A la izquierda del departamento no había una pared, sino un enorme ventanal que daba hacia un mini balcón, ahora cerrado. En la parte interna izquierda de donde estaba ubicado el ventanal, se podía ver el árbol de navidad del departamento, decorado en tonos rojos y dorados. Y finalmente en la parte derecha de la enorme sala, se encontraba lo que sería la cocina. Con la heladera pegada a la pared junto a una alacena y una mesada, una isla en frente de dichas cosas y más al centro a la derecha una mesa de comedor negra con sillas a juego. El departamento seguía con las habitaciones que estaban ubicadas pasando un pasillo, que se encontraba a la derecha de donde estaba ubicado el plasma.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Jade de repente.

-¿Tomando agua…?-contesto Tori dudando un poco.

-No puedes tomar agua, ¿acaso piensas ir así vestida? ¡cámbiate!-Ordeno Jade mientras se levanta de su asiento.

-Ammm… ¿tan mal… me veo?- pregunto Tori con confusión mientras bajaba la vista revisando un poco su vestido.

Jade suspiro sonoramente y camino hacia Tori. Agarro su quijada con su dedos y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Te ves hermosa- Menciono Jade después del corto beso- Yo me refería a que no creo que quieras ir así vestida a casa de tus padres… es poco navideño, no sé en que estaba pensando tu manager o quien sea.

-También me estoy muriendo de Frio- siguió tímidamente Tori, que no se esperaba esa respuesta tan directa- ¿me viste en la entrevista?

-Ajam- exclamo Jade mientras asentía un par de veces- estuviste increíble, muy elocuente, simpática, el publico te ama y bla bla bla- Tori rodo los ojos, pero sonreía- Y ahora, si la estrellita no se apura… su padre va a hacer comentarios de porque cree él que nos tardamos… y siempre tiene algunas deducciones que incluyen a mí, violándote… y no siempre tiene la razón.

La cantante se rio un poco de este comentario, mientras Jade se dirigía a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse, Tori hizo lo propio y ambas salieron rumbo a la casa de los Vega.

…

La dueña de casa se dispuso a tocar la puerta. No tardaron mucho en ser recibidas por el padre de esta, quien les sonrió a ambas y las invito a pasar.

La casa de los Vega estaba muy ornamentada con el espíritu navideño. Desde un enorme árbol en la sala, hasta guirnaldas colgadas en rojo, verde y blanco, algunas estrellas colgadas en dorados y varios adornos más bien distribuido.

-waaawww, Holly, su casa quedo hermosa- Exclamo Jade luego de saludar a la mama de Tori, en la cocina.

-Gracias cielo, he tenido ayuda- contesto esta sonriéndole y señalando hacia el patio.

-Oh, ¿Trina y sus familia ya llegaron?- Pregunto su hija intentando adivinar de donde había venido la ayuda.

-Sí, los chicos están jugando en el patio- Contesto la madre de Tori.

Trina se había casado con un productor, Patrick. Ni Jade ni Tori… nadie en realidad, entendían el porqué de la relación, pero Patrick siempre contestaba que había sido "amor a primera vista"… y bueno, Trina parecía feliz, así que todo en orden. Claro que la descendencia no se hizo esperar, no llevaban ni el primer año de casados cuando anunciaron que la familia se expandiría… y nueve meses después… Gemelos.

-Deberían ir a verlos, el pequeño Harry no ha dejado de preguntar por su tía "Tinieblas" desde que llego- Dijo Holly, señalando a Jade, esta solo sonrió ampliamente.- Tori, cariño, ¿Me quieres ayudar un poco con la mesa? Faltan algunas cosas y ya todo estará listo.

Luego de que la aludida asintiera un par de veces, le indico a su novia que fuera al patio con los chicos, esta no se hizo esperar.

Jade podía ver desde la puerta de vidrio, como 2 pequeños niños, ambos rubios y de tez blanca, vestidos hasta con bufandas y guantes, jugaban afuera con la nieve, también pudo observar a un hombre, con las mismas descripción de dicho niños, que jugaba con ellos. Este la observo y le sonrió, solo entonces Jade atravesó la puerta para saludar.

-Pero si es West- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano.

-Patrick, siempre soltando obviedades- contesto simpáticamente esta, estrechando la mano que se le ofrecía.

Los niños al escuchar la voces a sus espaldas dejaron de jugar con la nieve y se dieron vuelta.

-Tía tinieblas-exclamo el pequeño niño y se acerco a Jade para abrazarla.

-Hola Harry, ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño zombie?- pregunto esta mientras le revolvía un poco el pelo al pequeño.

La niña se acerco también, pero no dijo nada.

-Y aquí está la pequeña Jenny, tan linda como siempre- menciono Jade dirigiéndose a la pequeña, que se sonrojo notablemente y se escondió detrás de la pierna de su padre- Se parece a su Tía Tori…

Tanto Patrick como Jade rieron un poco. Luego los niños volvieron a jugar con la nieve, parecía que quería armar un muñeco.

-¿Y cómo va la última temporada?- pregunto Patrick- el pequeño Harry esta tan emocionado, Trina intenta convencerlo de que no lo vea… ya sabes, por toda la sangre y… los traumas, pero simplemente no puede despejarse de la pantalla cuando aparecen esos zombies.

-Ya veo- Menciono complacida Jade- pues la temporada va bien, tu como productor debes entenderme, la cadena siempre quiere un episodio más o que pongamos tal cosa y saquemos tal otra, pero me he mantenido firme, y solo queda esperar el último episodio de la semana que viene… Luego podremos descasar algunos meses antes de comenzar a filmar de nuevo.

Y así era. Como productora y guionista, Jade no tenía descanso, la serie, había sido catalogada como una de las mejores de suspenso y terror de los últimos tiempos, ya iban por la tercera temporada y la misma acabaría pronto. La cadena ya había comenzado a hablar de la cuarta temporada, pero Jade se haría esperar un poco.

-y dime… ¿que pasara con los protagonistas?… ya sabes, la señora esa… tenía un bebé y bueno, en el último episodio quedaron atrapadas dentro del auto rodeada de zombies… parece que no tiene otra escapatoria- hablaba Patrick.

-Eso sería spoiler Patrick, yo jamás te lo haría- se burlaba Jade.

-Bueno… es que ya sabes, Harry esta tan emocionado con la serie… que preferiría taparle los ojos… así evite un trauma… por ver a un bebé… devorado por zombies… ¿sabes?- el mayor hablaba un poco preocupado, pero sonreía.

-Oh no te preocupes, desde temprana edad yo ya veía ese tipo de cosas… y no he salido tan mal ¿no crees?- Jade dijo esto último ladeando un poco su cabeza y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-ammm, si… como sea… creo que Trina… si Trina… me busca adentro… ¿te quedas con los chicos?- pregunto el productor mientras se dirigía a pasos rápidos hacia la casa.

…

Tori ya había terminado de ayudar a su madre con la mesa y la cena ya estaba servida. Escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Yo atiendo-Anuncio y se dirigió hacia esta, solo para encontrarse con una enorme sonrisa familiar-¡André! Llegaste.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron a modo de saludo. Tori pudo ver a la abuela de André detrás de él y también la saludó. Ambas familias eran muy unidas y solían pasar las fiestas juntos, aunque últimamente André se la pasaba de viaje.

-¿Como esta mi estrella del pop favorita?- Le pregunto su amigo luego de entrar y saludar a los padres de Tori, sentándose en la mesa junto con su abuela.

-Muy bien André- contesto esta sonriendo- ¿y cómo esta mi mundialmente reconocido Dj favorito?

-Excelente, deseoso de probar la cena de este año- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos- ¿y Jade?

-Oh, está afuera con los chicos, justo iba a ir por ella- Menciono Tori, disculpándose y encaminándose hacia el patio.

Apenas abrió la puerta pudo ver a Jade con ambos niños intentando hacer un muñeco de nieve.

La escena era algo graciosa, ya que el vestido de su novia no era el mas cómodo de todos, pero aun así se las ingeniaba para ponerse en cuclillas y ayudar a los niños.

Se acerco lentamente para no interrumpir la rara escena y podía escuchar como Jade conversaba con Harry.

-¿… y que pasara con el bebé?- preguntaba Harry mientras hacía presión en la parte inferior del muñeco de nieve, intentando compactarlo aun mas.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Jade.

-Bueno, es que la chica rubia esa… Dayse, estaba con su bebé en el auto, y un montón de zombies llegaron a rodearlos… ¿que pasara con el bebé?- insistió este.

-Pues bueno… ¿qué quieres que pase con él?- Jade dejo por un momento su labor con el muñeco y aun en cuclillas se acerco a Harry, esperando la respuesta.

-Hay que matarlo- dijo este muy convencido, Jade solamente asentía un poco esperando que el niño se explique- bueno, es que el bebé me cae mal, todo el tiempo llorando, atrayendo mas zombies…

-Sí, tienes razón había estado pensando en lo mismo, es difícil para los protagonistas moverse de lugar con un bebé…- seguía Jade, inmersa en su mundo…

-Sí, eso… hay que matar al bebé… que un zombie lo coma la cabeza o algo…- seguía entusiasmado el niño.

Jade pudo notar como la pequeña Jenny se tapaba con ambas manos las orejas y cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-ammm… bueno, no se- comenzó a dudar.

-Pero lo van a comer los zombies ¿verdad? - Insistía Harry aun muy entretenido.

-Claro que no- Tori irrumpió en el relato.

Apenas Jenny escucho la voz de su tía, se paro y fue a saludarla. Tori la levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras le besaba la frente, bajándola nuevamente al suelo y viendo como esta se abrazaba a su pierna.

-El bebé será salvado por unas hermosas hadas, que convertirán a los zombies en buenos y ya no le harán daño a nadie- siguió con su relato Tori, consiguiendo que Jenny le sonriera ampliamente.

-Eso no es cierto… ¿o sí?- El niño alternaba miradas entre sus dos tías. Finalmente Jade le hizo una cara graciosa al niño como diciendo "está loca, no te preocupes" y este sonrió feliz.

-Es hora de comer, ya está todo listo- Anuncio finalmente la cantante.

Harry se paró de un golpe y fue corriendo hacia adentro. Jade se reincorporo y se acerco a Tori, quien todavía era abrazada por Jenny.

-Esa niña se te parece un poco- Señalo Jade, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A si? ¿En qué?- pregunto curiosa la latina, mientras miraba hacia abajo a su sobrina.

-Observa esto- dijo Jade mientras, ahora, se ponía en cuclillasen frente de Jenny- Te ves hermosa con esa bufanda, pareces una princesa- le dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a la niña y le sonreía tiernamente.

Acto seguido Jenny se sonrojo notablemente y busco esconderse su rostro en la pierna de Tori, abrazándola mas fuertemente.

-Lo ves… muy parecida- Dijo complacida Jade y se encamino hacia adentro.

Tori solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo y, alzando a su sobrina se encamino detrás de su novia.

Una vez adentro. Jade saludo amigablemente a André con un abrazo.

-…Tori se ve genial también, se nota que la mantienes en forma- comento su amigo, luego de ponerse un poco al tanto- Buen trabajo Jade.

Tori solo rodo los ojos mientras su novia asentía y le daba las gracias por el cumplido… pero el padre de Tori escucho el comentario y se aclaro ruidosamente la voz, haciéndose notar.

-amm yo solo, él no se refería… es decir- comenzó a excusarse Jade.

-ya Jade… sé lo que quiso decir- David se mostraba serio, pero luego de unos momentos comenzó a reír, haciendo que Tori se le uniera.

David llevaba una buena relación con la novia de su hija, había aprendido a quererla como tal… lo que no quita que aproveche cada oportunidad para ponerla en aprietos y hacerla sentir incomoda... "solo por sana diversión" según él.

Jade solo rodo los ojos y se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa.

…

La cena trascurrió de lo mas entretenida. Entre comentario con los tres amigos, pláticas de Trina con sus padres, algunos puntos de vista de Jade con Patrick según las últimas series y producciones, y algunas anécdotas graciosas que Tori y André le contaban a los más pequeños.

La medianoche no se hizo esperara y luego de un rápido brindis entre los presentes, todos salieron afuera a observar los fuegos artificiales de la noche. Los gemelos estaban muy asombrados.

Tori sutilmente se acerco a su novia, quien también observaba hacia arriba el espectáculo, pero su mirada volvió hacia un costado al sentir como la tomaban de la mano.

Jade sabía lo que Tori quería, pero tener a su padre tan cerca, siempre dispuesto a sus sutiles comentarios sobre protectores la hacía dudar.

"Si el supiera todo lo que su hijita hace o ha hecho conmigo" Pensaba Jade mientras le dedicaba un rápida mirada a David. Volvió sus ojos a Tori que la observaba con una sonrisa, suspiro un poco, y deposito un breve, pero sentido besos en sus labios. Al poco tiempo se separo de esta solo para observar como su sonrisa se había ensanchado aun más.

-Mmmm, creo que todavía hay menores despiertos, el cuarto de Tori todavía esta vacio para una sesión muy simple de besos… muy simple, ¿de acuerdo?- comento David pasando por el costado de Jade y haciendo que esta ocultara su rostro de la vergüenza en el cuello de Tori.

-Nunca falla- se lamentaba esta mientras Tori reía.

…

Luego del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, todos volvieron adentro. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en abrir sus regalos, al ser los más pequeños de la familia, tenían varios. Los demás integrantes hicieron lo propio.

Después de darse las gracias entre todos, y desearse una feliz navidad, con abrazos y halagos, decidieron seguir sus conversaciones en la mesa.

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que la pequeña Jenny se acerco a su padre mientras bostezaba, este la levanto y la tomo en sus brazos, acomodándose con ella en la silla. Poco a poco se podía observar como la pequeña se iba durmiendo.

Jade se levanto por un vaso de agua y Tori la siguió.

Desde la isla de la cocina, ambas podían ver como Harry jugaba con un camión notablemente más grande que él, en los primeros escalones de la escalera que daba hacia las habitaciones.

En un determinado momento, el niño subió unos cuando escalones y termino resbalándose. Un sonido muy fuerte indico que el chico había dado de caras contra el suelo.

-¡Se mato!- exclamo Jade.

-¡Jade!- reprendió Tori, mientras ambas se acercaban a pasos acelerados.

Tori se puso en cuclillas y levanto a Harry, observándolo atentamente, el niño parecía que iba a largarse a llorar y tenía mala cara.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamo Jade, entre sombrada y entusiasmada- Te sale sangre de la frente.

-¡Jade!- Volvió a reprender Tori mientras observaba como un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de la frente del niño.

-Inclusive creo que puedo ver parte de tu cerebro desde aquí- el tono de Jade seguía siendo entusiasta.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Harry mientras se tocaba la frente, muy curioso.

Tori solo miraba confusa a su novia y al niño.

-Sera mejor que te limpie un poco y te ponga una gasa, vamos Harry- termino diciendo su tia, mientras llevaba a niño al baño. Antes de irse pudo ver como su novia le guiñaba el ojo al pequeño.

-Bueno, será mejor que no vayamos ya- anunciaba Patrick, luego de que Tori le entregaba a Harry- Los niños se están durmiendo y tenemos un almuerzo con mi familia mañana.

-Nosotras también- agrego Tori, quien miro a Jade, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de su parte.

Luego de las despedidas, y de prometer que se verían pronto, se marcharon.

…

-Por Dios, no doy mas- Decía Tori mientras se sentaba en el sofá de su departamento, llevando la cabeza hacia atras del respaldo del mismo.

Jade se encargo de cerrar la puerta, luego le dio un leve vistazo a su novia y también suspiro. A decir verdad esa época del año… la última época del año, era realmente agotadora.

Sin titubear se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tori y se sentó de costado sobre sus piernas, paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

Esta acción tomo un poco de sorpresa a la latina, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la de las muestras de afecto de este tipo.

-¿oooook?- dijo esta, algo confusa.

-Solo cállate ¿quieres?, y quédate así un momento, necesito descansar- se quejo Jade.

-ok- volvió a decir Tori, mientras sonreía y acariciaba un poco el cabello de su novia.

-¿Sabes?- pregunto Tori luego de unos momentos- ya no tengo tanto sueño…

-ohhh pues, todavía puedes ponerte ese lujoso vestido de diseñador, y te llevare a esas "importantes" fiestas de las estrellas de Hollywood- contesto Jade sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

Tori rio un poco antes la contestación y suspiro pesadamente.

-Vas a reírte de esto pero… prefiero quedarme así- contesto la latina mientras con la mano libre se refregaba un poco los ojos.

-Te creo.

-Harry se entusiasma mucho con su tía tinieblas, ¿no?- comento Tori desde la misma posición.

-Un poco… parece- contesto vagamente Jade.

-¿Un poco? Si el chico pudiera, te secuestraria y haría que le contaras historias de zombies todas las noches- Rio Tori

-Claro, a su hermana le encantaría eso, vivir en pesadillas… y después Trina vendría y no me dejaría dormir a mi- siguió Jade.

-ohhh Jenny también te quiere, adora que le digas princesa… y esas cosas que…

-¿Que también te gusta que te diga a ti?- la interrumpió Jade, haciendo que Tori pensara un poco.

-Sí, tienes razón, mejor te alejas de Jenny- concluyo seriamente, haciendo que Jade levantara la mirada para observarla.

-ohhh la súper estrella se puso celosa de una niñita de 3 años- se burlaba, mientras imitaba un tono de voz infantil.

-Un poco… quizás- admitió Tori, y luego ambas rieron.

-Por Dios eres tan infantil- se burlo Jade.

-Oye,yo no fui la que se puso a hacer muñecos de nieve, mientras habla de zombies a un niño como si de un tema de vida o muerte de tratara- retruco Tori-… Te encariñaste mucho con ellos ¿no? Le tienes mucha paciencia y atención… claro que voy a estar celosa- siguió bromeando Tori, mientras hacía unos pucheros graciosos con la cara.

-Voy a querer mucho más a los nuestros- dijo débilmente Jade, logrando que Tori girara la cabeza rápidamente hacia ella y la mirara con atención.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto está sorprendida.

-Dije que voy a querer mas… a los nuestros… eso- volvía a susurrar Jade, mientras evitaba la atenta mirada de su novia.

Tori sonreía con ternura, escuchar a Jade hablando de eso, era prácticamente un milagro de navidad. Su chica se las ingeniaba todas las veces para decir lo poco que le agrada la idea de tener bebes y lo molesto que sonaba todo. Aunque para ambas todavía era temprano, ver que había un rayo de esperanza de eso en su futuro, ponía a Tori realmente feliz.

-ohhh vamos, borra esa estúpida sonrisa- Dijo Jade viendo de reojo a Tori- no es como si "odiara" la idea, ¿sabes?

-sí, claro, no- se apresuró a decir Tori, temiendo arruinar el momento.

De repente Jade se levanto de las piernas de Tori, preocupando un poco a esta y haciendo que su cuerpo extrañara el calor de su novia.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto con tristeza- no, vuelve aquí conmigo.- suplicaba está extendiendo uno de sus brazos y poniendo la mejor cara de suplica que tenia.

-Oh por Dios, cambia esa cara- Jade rodaba los ojos ante la actitud- Solo voy por mi celular, quiero que veas algo.

Y dicho esto, Jade tomo su peraphone de su bolso, volvió en sus pasos hacia Tori, y se sentó nuevamente de costado en sus piernas. Tori le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso al costado de su cuello, feliz de haber recuperado ese cómodo calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Jade.

-mira- Dijo esta, logrando que Tori mirara la pantalla del peraphone.

Jade pasaba una por una algunas fotos que había tomado con Harry y Jenny junto al muñeco de nieve que intentaban armar, luego algunas fotos de Tori con su familia, que ni siquiera sabía que se las habían tomado y luego fotos de los niños abriendo sus regalos…

-Oye Jade- dijo después de un momento.

-Dime.

-¿Has pensado que nombre quieres… para nuestros hijos?- pregunto tímidamente Tori. Sabía que no era el tema favorito de Jade, pero ahora que esta había mencionada que existía la posibilidad, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-mmm- Jade la miro como pensando un poco, y luego una sonrisa se le formo- Pues ahora que lo preguntas… si es varón me gustaría que se llamara "Oz" como esa hoja filosa que se usa para cortar… y si es niña… pues "Agonía"

Tori cerró los ojos y asintió un par de veces.

-¿Jade?- la llamo esta seriamente. La aludida la miro- de ninguna manera.

-¿Porque no? son nombres geniales, mira "Oz" es genial, corto y fácil de recordar, y "Agonía" bueno si no te gusta, podemos dejarlo en "Agony"

-Estás loca mujer- exclamo con paciencia Tori- ¿cómo le vas a poner a tus hijos Agonia y el nombre de un cuchillos o algo?… ¿qué les vas a contestar a los que pregunten el por qué de sus nombre?

-Pues son originales- se defendió Jade divertida.

-Claro que son originales, a nadie más se le ocurriría tan "descabellada" idea- Aseguro Tori, mientras reía un poco, pero luego vio que su novia tenía el rostro serio y su cara cambio a preocupación- Por favor dime que estas bromeando.

Jade se siguió divirtiendo un poco con otros nombres aun más originales, que hizo pensar a Tori que "Agony" y "Oz" no estaban tan mal… pero termino convenciéndola que entre las dos elegirían el nombre.

-Tengo algo de hambre- menciono después de unos momentos Tori- hay unas biscochos… ¿quieres que te prepare un poco de café?

-¡ohh, tu sí que sabes cómo complacer a tu chica!- exclamo Jade dándole un ligero beso a Tori en los labios, para luego pararse y sentarse en el sofá.

Inmediatamente Tori se paro y se dispuso a hacer el café para ambas. Una vez terminado dejo ambas tazas en la mesita ratona y luego llevo los biscochos.

Jade había traído varias bolsas, donde se encontraban todos los regalos que había recibido, Tori decidió imitarla y ambas comenzaron a abrirlos, mientras degustaban de su café.

-Por Dios, cada vez son más originales- decía Jade mientras abría un regalo que contenía un zombie que danzaba moviendo las caderas al compas de la música de "Thriller"

-Ese es gracioso- decía Tori mientras reía con el muñeco.

Después de abrir varios regalos, de todo tipo y de todas las marcas, decidieron que lo mejor era encontrarle un lugar para cada cosa al día siguiente. Se hicieron lugar en el sofá y terminaron su café.

-Espera aquí un momento- le pidió Jade, mientras se paraba y desaparecía por las habitaciones, regresando instantes luego, con algo escondiendo tras su espalda- Bien ahora cierra los ojos.

-Espera Jade, habíamos acordado sin…

-Sin nada de regalos, lo sé- termino Jade, rodando lo ojos, y pensando por milésima vez lo estúpido del trato con su novia, "No necesito regalos, solo me basta tu" recordaba- que cursi eres a veces… pero quiero recordarte que tu rompiste ese trato primero.

-¿Lo hice?- pregunto la morena curiosa.

-Sí, lo hiciste, no te hagas…- siguió Jade- Hace un par de días, en el evento navideño de caridad… me dedicaste todo el estreno de tu nuevo sencillo…- Jade se sonrojaba un poco.

-Cierto- se resigno a admitir Tori, mientras recordaba cómo había sorprendido a todos con el tema nuevo y anunciando que se lo dedicaba solo a Jade.

-Así que ahora, se buena niña y cierra los ojos- repitió Jade, Tori obedeció.

Pudo sentir como ponían algo suave en una de sus manos.

"Es un peluche… ohh Jade es tan tierna a veces" pensaba Tori mientras sonreía aun cerrando los ojos "lo otro no sé que es" pensaba mientras sentía algo duro en su otra mano, como una caja mediana.

-Bien, ábrelos- anuncio Jade que se sentó a su lado, y miraba a su café, para no tener que ver la sonrisa que seguro portaría su novia.

Tori vio que efectivamente en una de sus manos, sostenía un oso de peluche que llevaba consigo una cajita roja y en lA otra mano un paquete rectangular. Se decidió por abrir el paquete primero y dejo el peluche sobre la mesa ratona.

Al abrirlo pudo notar que se trataba de un cuadro y al girarlo pudo ver una foto en él.

-Oh Jadey ¿de dónde la sacaste? – pregunto asombrada Tori, mientras observaba una foto suya y de Jade adentro del fino cuadro, que esta había escogido.

La foto era de hace muchos años atrás, la primera cita de ambas. Tori recordaba que fue un completo desastre, nada le había salido bien. Jade había programado un almuerzo en un restaurant cerca del parque, para que luego puedan pasear por él. Pero Tori había llegado tarde, por varios inconvenientes, y Jade, al cansarse de esperarla se había ido. Para cuando la latina llego, no encontraba a su novia por ninguna parte. La busco por el parque y la encontró, notablemente enojada. Discutieron por un tiempo, se dijeron un par de cosas hirientes… pero luego Jade admitió que estaba muy molesta ya Tori era tan torpe, que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba… Toda discusión murió en un muy necesitado beso cerca de una de las fuentes del parque. Un fotógrafo, de eso que trabajan para los turistas, las vio a ambas y le tomo la foto. Luego se acerco y se las regalo, alegando algo de una hermosa vista.

-La había olvidado completamente- Tori sonreía con algo de nostalgia- Es hermosa… ¿JadeY?

Tori notaba que su novia veía al frente y tomaba de su café sin mirarla.

-Jade… mírame…- pidió amablemente.

-No- contesto esta.

-Vamos Jade, mírame- insistió.

-No.

-¡Oh vamos!

-No, debes de tener esa estúpida sonrisa- se quejo Jade- esa que me hace sentir que soy un maldito osito de peluche rosa, rebosando de cosas cursis y lelas.

-Jadey… mírame- insistió de nuevo amablemente, consiguiendo que su novia la mirara de costado- Me encanta, gracias.

-¿Ves? Ahí está- señalo con un dedo acusatorio- ¡mujer! Que necesito que un montón de zombies coman a un bebé… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a lograrlo si me siento taaaannnn tierna?... Por Dios- se lamentaba.

Tori intento acercarse a Jade, pero esta la paro.

-Te falta el regalo que sostiene el osito- menciono está volviendo su mirada al frente, he intentando no sonrojarse, cosa que fallo olímpicamente.

Tori tomo entre sus manos al osito, este era de un color marrón claro, y muy suave. La latina no se resistió a acariciarlo un poco mientras una sonrisa se le formaba. No tardo en tomar el pequeño paquete que este llevaba.

Al abrirlo pudo notar que se trataba de joyería… debía serlo por la lujosa abrió y se encontró con la pulsera más linda que jamas había visto. Era de oro y plata, pero sencilla al mismo tiempo, no era tan ostentosa ni llamativa, pero si muy hermosa, tenía un dije en el medio, una estrella de cinco puntas de plata, y en el medio narraba "Mi estrella" en dorado.

Tori solía detestar la joyería cara que se le daba para los videos, presentaciones, alfombra de gala… pero todo lo que le regalaba Jade era especial, y este sin duda alguno, era de esos regalos que su chica había buscado para ella… lo sabía, simplemente no podía ser de otra forma… Jade pensando en ella.

-Ni siquiera sueñes que voy a voltear a mirarte, porque si la sonrisa con el anterior era…- comenzó a decir Jade pero no pudo continuar.

Tori había agarrado su rostro con ambas manos y la hizo girar para que al viera. Besándola en los labios con tanto cariño, que sentía que una parte de ella se iba en sus besos. Jade relajo los hombres y le correspondió.

-Te amo ¿Sabes?- Le dijo luego de separarse un poco del rostro de Jade.

-Bueno… si… algo puedo adivinar- Bromeo esta.

Jade se giro un poco para ver por el ventanal

-Ya esta amaneciendo- dijo algo sorprendida, consiguiendo que Tori también mirara hacia la misma dirección.

-Oh, es verdad- menciono la latina, observando como una débil luz comenzaba a inundar la habitación, que hasta ese momento solo se mantenía con la tenue iluminación de una lámpara de pie, al costado del sofá.- No hemos dormido nada…y en pocas horas quedamos en tener un almuerzo con los chicos, aprovechando que todos esta en Hollywood- mencionaba esta, mientras recordaba que había quedado con sus antiguos compañeros, los cuales solían estar ocupados por sus agendas, para almorzar en navidad- ¿Tan rápido amaneció?

-Bueno… ya sabes… el tiempo siempre pasa más deprisa cuando estoy contigo, no debimos darnos cuenta que…- pero Jade dejo de hablar, al sentir la intensa mirada de su novia y como una sonrisa se le formaba, cayendo en cuenta que sin notarlo había dicho algo tierno- Oh por Dios, déjame en paz- se quejo, mientras se paraba rápidamente y se dirigía al ventanal, justo a la par del árbol de navidad.

Tori pudo observar como Jade admiraba las calles desde el ventanal y decidió unírsele. El sol ya comenzaba a iluminar las calles y hacia de esas, comúnmente, congestionadas calles, un paisaje muy digno de admirar.

Abrazo a Jade por la cintura, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de esta. Finalmente comenzó a sentir el cansancio y un pequeño bostezo salió de sus labios. Pudo sentir como su novia suspiraba profundamente.

-Feliz Navidad, mi amor- Dijo Jade mientras no apartaba la vista del paisaje que se le presentaba.

Tori sonrió ampliamente y se giro un poco de manera que quedara frente a Jade.

-Y ahí está esa enorme sonrisa de nuevo- se quejaba Jade, mientras no pudo contener la suya propia.

Jade abrazo a Tori por la cintura, y esta hizo lo propio con su cuello, ambas sonreían. Acortaron lentamente la distancia entre sus labios y se dedicaron a degustar ese momento que le brindaba la mañana de navidad…

Mientras afuera, los primeros rayos de sol intentaban derretir la nieve que las nevadas navideñas traían a la ciudad.

**Nota del auto**

Que puedo decir… **¡Feliz Navidad!**

He aquí mi regalo para todos mis lectores… y mi no lectores que leyeron esto ;)

Como bien lo explico al principio, este es un One-Shot Navideño para la actividad del grupo **VicJORIous Team. **Si quieren unirse a dicho grupo, solo visiten mi profile y allí encontraran el link, las únicas condiciones de ingreso es que les guste el Jori y tengan Facebook… ni siquiera nos importa si eres persona, mago, unicornio, Leslie, un oso panda, o Liz Gillies… allí me podrás encontrarme a mí y a un montón de tus escritores favoritos… y también personas especiales ( ¿? )

La canción de este Fic, debe ser la más trucada de todas las canciones navideñas… **All I Want For Chrismas is You **pero yo la amo… y bueno… Que se joda la originalidad, a mi me gusta :D es de **Mariah Carey** y habla de cómo a uno no le importa los regalos ni nada que santa le pueda traer, solo quiere a esa persona especial a su lado.

Espero que todos hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, de verdad espero que así sea… y si no… pues todavía tiene año nuevo para desquitarse… y por Dios en realidad van a tener todo un año nuevo pronto… así que no sean idiotas, dejen las estúpidas cosas secundarias y concéntrense en lo que importa ;)

Los saludos atentamente, y aunque no los conozco, les mando muchos cariños a todos.

Nos leemos pronto, yo en los **Review **que dejen… y ustedes en los **Fics** que debo terminar ;)

Adiós

"Mi naturaleza es fuego… y yo incendiare a este mundo"

AndyPain


End file.
